


Colds aren't so bad

by TheBeautifulMew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulMew/pseuds/TheBeautifulMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin takes care of a sick Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds aren't so bad

~colds aren't so bad~ 

Armin was reading in the local library when he got a text from his friend and crush, Eren. 

-Eren: I'm sick, I won't be able to come over, I'm sorry 

Armin sighed, he was going to tell the lovely brunette how he felt about him, but no need, he needed help and he was gonna get it. 

-Armin: no worries, I'm coming to you

Armin grabbed his things and quickly drove to Erens house and he was not kidding when he said he was sick. There were tissues everywhere and he could make out the figure of his boy laying on the couch, pale as a sheet.  
"Oh no! Eren!" Armin quickly rushed over and felt the mans forehead, he was burning up and covered in sweat. Using a surprising amount of strength Armin shoved Eren over and tried to wake him.   
"Eren wake up, you need to be in your bed" Armin pleaded.  
"A-Armin you're going to get a cold, leave me be" grumbled the blankets.   
"Eren if you get up Ill give you jello" Armin said slowly.  
With a groan the disheveled Eren got up and stopped to stare at the shorter man. He was fine as hell, but of course he had to be sick, and was that a blush he saw on Armin?  
'Why is he staring at me' though Armin with a blush.   
"Come on Eren let's get you to bed"  
Taking his hand, Eren was led to his bed where he collapsed.   
Armin waited until he was asleep and put a cold washcloth on his forehead. After a second though he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the mans cheek.   
"I love you silly boy, get better" Armin muttered, going to make soup to fix Eren.  
Unbeknownst to him, Eren wasn't asleep and was quickly realizing what had happened, and with all his strength, snuck up behind Armin.  
"Eren you scared me!" Armin said with a laugh, which ended up in a gasp when Eren kissed him on the cheek.   
"I love you too book nerd" he whispered 

With a smile Armin realized that maybe getting a cold wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
